A New World
by KrimsonKitsu
Summary: The boys have settled down, their past lives little more than a memory. But current events are about to pull them back into battle once more. After living "normal lives" for so long can they really jump back into the fray? No pairings yet. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_((Hello, this is Kitsu with a short introduction. This story is very AU (obviously since it takes place after the series ends.) So far I have no pairings planned but there is definitely a plot forming so please bear with me as I try to get back into my saddle once more. Also please review! I need all the input I can get, plus I always like to look at the stuff my critcs have so it's the easiest way to score a review yourself. (Yes, I am shameless.)_

_Right now I'm writing in Kurama's POV since it is what I am most comfortable with, but I may switch it up if essential to the plot. So please sit back and enjoy. ))_

**A New World: Chapter 1**

I miss it sometimes.

Things have settled down since our days as a detective team, and before I knew it, I had fallen into an almost human routine.

Work at my step-father's company, taking it to new and dazzling heights. Go home, do predictable family things. Go upstairs, and read until bedtime. Occasionally Hiei will show up, appearing at my windowsill-a throwback to earlier times- and we go out, usually just running or sparring. Anything to release the energy and ease the monotony.

He feels it too, though he won't admit it to anyone, not even himself. I know I feel it. Almost like... I'm losing my edge. So he comes back on odd nights, trying to prevent the inevitable.

Tonight is one of those nights. I smile and close my book as I see his familiar shadow fall across my bedroom. "Good evening, Hiei," I say, turning to see him.

He is seated, leaning casually against my window. "Good evening," he snorts. "What's so good about it?" His eyes are almost glowing in their irritation. With his disheveled hair and fiery eyes (pardon the pun) he appears almost like an alley cat, perched outside my room.

I have to stifle my amusement. I learned several years ago that, in order to keep Hiei's visits at least semi-pleasant, I must never give him the impression that I am laughing at him. "Long shift?" I ask lightly.

"I had to take two humans back to this lousy world." Hiei growled."Seems like more and more of them are getting through to Makai everyday."

"Not surprising," I say leaning back against my chair. "With the barrier gone..."

"No," Hiei retorts forcibly. "There's something about this-" He stops and looks away, falling silent.

"Did you reach your verbal limit for the day?" I ask exasperatedly, I always hated this habit of his. Hiei glares at me, but doesn't reply.

I sigh and grab an old jacket out of my closet. " So, I suppose we're sparring tonight," I say, pulling my hair back into a high ponytail.

If someone would have told me that Hiei would have become such a fixture in my life I would have laughed. Back when we were teammates, we sought the other's company because there was little choice. We were demons, stranded in a human world, surrounded by creatures different from us. I at least had chosen it, however Hiei was little more than a prisoner, cut off from the world that he was most comfortable with. But now... I can't understand why he still comes back. All I know is I'm glad that he does.

"Yeah, I want something to beat into the ground," Hiei replies with a smirk.

This time I do chuckle. "Hiei... you know it won't be as easy as that." I grab a pair of scuffed up shoes and slide them on. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 Spar

((So here's chapter 2... and my first attempt at a sparring session so please bare with me... I hope it's ok... And yes a plot is forming... And before you ask, these sessions were restricted to the most basic weapons and attacks, simply for convenience's sake. They wouldn't be able to keep fighting if they tore apart the area. Please R&R))

**Chapter 2: Spar**

The bout drags on, something like ten or fifteen minutes. Our fights don't last that long, well… at least, not when Hiei's in a bad mood. Normally I stop him rather quickly, in the interest of preserving the neighborhood… but tonight? Well, perhaps I'm in a less humanitarian mood.

"You seem to be slipping, Fox," Hiei smirks. I chuckle and wrap my whip around his sword in an attempt to take it by force.

"Your faith in me is impressive," I retort blithely, using the whip to rip Hiei from his feet and send him flying towards a tree. Hiei, of course, is far too agile for a move like that to be very effective. He spins around and uses the tree like a springboard, changing his trajectory into a frontal attack. "Oh, Hiei…" I sigh. "You lack subtlety." I swing him around again; but once again, Hiei manages to avoid damage by landing on his feet.

"Do you concede?" I ask. "All this seems rather redundant."

"Don't underestimate me," Hiei replies with an oddly feral grin. With surprising strength he wrenches the whip from my unsuspecting grip. He tosses my weapon away rather unceremoniously. "Guess it's your turn to concede," he says with a smile, pointing the sword at my chest.

"And you should know better then to relinquish the weapon of an enemy," I reply, I smirk and turn to retrieve my weapon. Hiei tries to stop me and I hear his muted gasp of surprise. He found my trap.

"What the hell is this?" Hiei growls, struggling to free himself from the clinging vines of my plant. "You broke our rules."

"How so?" I ask.

"Our agreement. We would spar in these woods so long as you didn't use the vegetation. Otherwise, I'm allowed to breech my word as well and torch the damned things." Hiei glares at me, waiting impatiently for me to call off my plants.

"I breeched no agreement," I say, kneeling down in front of him and placing my hand on the ground. The vines retract, coiling back into a single seed, which I pick up deftly. "This is a trap seed. It is a recent design of mine, cultivated it from a Makai vine. I sowed it, under the guise of being thrown to the ground by your attack, in the first minute of our fight."

"You purposely pulled me to this spot…." Hiei says, staring at me with unfathomable eyes. "Every movement was planned."

"You should know me well enough by now to know my philosophy," I reply, pulling my hair loose of the tie. "Rule one: Theatricality is often the quickest road to victory. Rule two: Never leave a single aspect to chance if you can help it."

Hiei sighs irritably, however I am spared any sharp comment by a sudden interruption. An interruption in the form of Urameshi Yusuke.

"Awww, I missed it," he moans good-naturedly, pulling away the vegetation to enter our little clearing. "I was hoping to join in for a bout."

"Yusuke," I blink, surprised to see him. "It has been a long time."

"I know," Yusuke laughs. "What happened to us? What's it been? Three months?"

"I believe so, how's your business?"

"Which one?" Yusuke chortles, deeply amused by my inquiry. His ramen shop was more of a front, scraping a modest sum. His other business was slightly more gray, a "spritial detective for hire," if you will. "Both are doing well, I guess…. Actually…"

"Actually?" Hiei repeats, fixing Yusuke with his usual dour glare.

"Actually, I'm here on business…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I don't believe it!" We are greeted by a familiar voice the instant we set foot in the restaurant. I glance around and instantly find Kuwabara's lanky frame lounging in a corner booth. I smile, even after a year and a half; Kuwabara is exactly as I remember him. He bounces up, his characteristic grin spreading across his face as we approach.

"Kuwabara, it is good to see you-" Kuwabara cuts me off by pulling me into, what can only be described as, Kuwabara's idea of a bear hug. Hiei wisely steps out of Kuwabara's range and stands apart, glaring at him but otherwise remains indifferent to my current plight. "K-Kuwabara?" I gasp, patting his shoulder awkwardly. "Could you please… let go?"

"Sure man," Kuwabara agrees good-naturedly, mercifully releasing his grip on me. "It's been way too long."

"Or not long enough," Hiei mutters darkly.

Kuwabara glares at him, before regaining his previous beaming expression. "Aww shorty, I can't stay mad at you," he booms, slapping Hiei shoulder exuberantly.

Hiei, of course, takes this as well as anyone would expect. "Idiot!" He snarls, his eyes scorching. "Do you want to die?"

"Now, now, boys, stop the bitching and just sit down already," Yusuke interjects, pushing Kuwabara back into the booth. I place a placating hand on Hiei's shoulder, a silent reminder that it would be ill advised to kill our former teammate. Hiei grunts and slides into the booth. I quickly follow.

"Now this brings back memories," Kuwabara chuckles. "When's the last time we were all together?"

"Three years?" Yusuke wonders aloud. "That New Year's party… yeah 'cause Yukina managed to guilt Hiei into coming."

"She did?" Kuwabara asks, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"That was four years ago, Yusuke," I add. Yusuke and Kuwabara give me identical looks of shock.

"Four years ago? You sure?" Yusuke looks at me skeptically.

"Positive, we were celebrating Kuwabara and Keiko's success in their first semester of college," I remind them with a smile.

"Damn… he's right… four years…" Kuwabara peters off, stunned by the time.

"So why are we here now, Yusuke?" Hiei asks, his glare still intact.

Yusuke, who had maintained an easy-going grin until now, grows solemn. "Guess it's down to business, eh?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"So I got a surprise request from an… old friend of ours…"

"Koenma…" I kind of had a feeling.

"Yup… and it was on request of Enki." Yusuke said, his brow furrowing.

There is a long silence.

"So…" I speak up. "What does the Head of Spirit World and the King of Demon world want from us?"

"What do they always want?" Comes the wry retort.

All four of us sigh in tandem. "A mission…."


End file.
